No Going Back
by ThaniMag
Summary: All through their years at Hogwarts, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and Elsa Brandwock OC were best friends. Now, Albus is in his early twenties. He hasn't seen Elsa in almost three years, and Scorpius is missing. These three friends must learn how to deal with the hurts they have sustained over the years and how to move forward with their friendships in light of everything.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The opening chapter for my new fanfic! It's substantially shorter than my previous ones, being only about 20,000 words that I'll put up in eleven chapters. I plan on putting up a chapter a week, so be looking for them.

~ThaniMag

Chapter 1: Loneliness

The apartment was dark and still, no living figure to be seen within its confines. It was not your average house, for to the casual observer no way in or out would be visible. Other than that, however, it could have been your home, or your friend Joey's.

One side of the living room was a blank wall, adorned by no ornaments whatsoever. It was in this wall that a door suddenly materialized from nowhere. It swung open soundlessly, revealing a busy street on which traffic rushed back and forth.

Soft footsteps could be heard crossing the threshold, though no one could be seen. The door swung shut with a soft _click_. The bodiless footsteps then moved across the carpet to a glass coffee table that stood in front of a leather couch, as the door in the wall proceeded to vanish as abruptly as it had appeared.

And suddenly a young man in his early twenties was there. In his right hand he held a rolled up piece of worn and tattered leather—an old hat of some sort. In his left hand he held a cloak made of a soft and shimmering silver material.

With a sigh the man tossed the hat onto the table, but he let the cloak simply fall from his hand to the floor without a sound. He then pulled his hand up and released his chin-length, unmanageable black hair from its short ponytail.

Rubbing his face wearily, the man let himself collapse onto the leather couch. His brilliant green eyes flashed briefly behind his half-hooded eyelids and an expression of concentration flitted across his features. There was a soft _wooshing _sound, and it was as if the whole apartment went flying through space. It was over in less than a minute. Now soft moonlight streamed in through the two windows that adorned two of the walls, where previously there had only been the lights of a city. The buzz of traffic was replaced with that of the wind.

On the couch, Albus Severus Potter had already fallen asleep.

**. . . . . .**

_The scarlet train weaved through the green countryside, the clouded sky was spread like an expansive heavy blanket, its gullet open, pouring rain down._

_ An eleven year-old Albus slipped from where he had been sitting with his cousin Rose, a rather chubby boy who had introduced himself as Trikey, and a blonde girl whose name was Emma. He padded down the long corridor, looking through into each new compartment as he came to it, looking for one person in particular, and wondering if he was making the right decision._

_ At last, he found what he had been looking for. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door to the compartment open and stepped inside. The three boys and girl within looked up expectantly, but Albus' eyes were fixed on one boy in particular, a young wizard with blonde hair and unreadable, stormy gray eyes._

_ Albus proffered his hand out to the boy. "Hallo, my name is Albus Potter. I was wondering if we could be friends?"_

_ The boy's eyes narrowed. "I know who you are, Potter. I've grown up hearing you and your father's name. Everyone has been wondering if you'll live up to expectations."_

_ Albus shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I didn't get to choose my father, Scorpius."_

_ "Don't call me that," said Scorpius. "Only friends call each other by their first name."_

_ "Why can't we be friends?"_

_ "I didn't say we couldn't be, I'm just saying we aren't yet. If you want to be my friend, Potter, you have to show that you're a friend someone would want."_

_ Albus flushed slightly. "I'll show you. Believe."_

_ A grin flashed across Scorpius' face. "Great."_

_ Without another word. Albus turned and left the compartment._

__The dream went fuzzy, swirled about. The image of the train faded, and gradually another took its place.

___Albus, still eleven, hurried down the abandoned corridor, rushing to get to his next class, knowing he was going to be in big trouble for being late. Turning a corner on the second floor, he froze, noises from behind a half-closed door catching his attention._

_ He inched towards the door, despite a little voice inside him reminding him what was waiting for him if he didn't get to class in the next five minutes._

_ He peered through the little space in the door and saw what appeared to be an abandoned classroom. However, he knew someone was there, for he could hear voices._

_ "So, what do you say now, Malfoy?" came a voice, sneering and cold._

_ "I say to hell with you." Scorpius' voice was strained, full of suppressed pain._

_ "Are you sure about that, Malfoy?" There was a thud, and a muffled grunt of pain, followed quickly by another. "I promise you, there is plenty more from where that came from."_

_ Albus was sweating now, despite the fact that his body had gone cold all over. What should he do? There might not be time to go get a teacher, and yet what could he do to intervene? He was only a first-year, and he was pretty sure the tormentor was the third-year, Mitchell Blackwell. What could a small kid like him do to help out Scorpius in a fix as big as this?_

_ "You can hit me all day," spat Scorpius. "It's not like I can feel those soft fists of yours."_

_ "Yeah? Well how about some of this?" A volley of thuds could now be heard, raining down sharp and fast. Scorpius' groans rose in volume, and then he suddenly let out a sharp yell of pain._

_ That was it. Albus could clearly wait no longer. He pushed through the door and charged across the room._

_ Blackwell's back was to Albus, and he was bent over Scorpius, who lay on the ground, curled up on himself._

_ Blackwell seemed intent on his business, and did not hear Albus coming after him._

_ The smaller boy hurtled into Blackwell, sending him staggering over Scorpius. Blackwell tripped and fell hard to the ground, Albus on top and punching the third-year as hard as he could manage._

_ Scorpius lost not a moment in surprise, but was already on his feet and kicking Blackwell viciously in the side with all the strength he could muster._

_ Now it was Blackwell's turn to groan in pain. But he pushed himself off the ground hard, sending Albus toppling from his back. He gave Scorpius a hard shove, sending him to the floor._

_ "You better watch your back, Malfoy," said Blackwell, who then turned and ran from the room._

_ Albus and Scorpius both got slowly to their feet. "You didn't need to do that," said Scorpius. "I would have been fine."_

_ "I know," said Albus, and Scorpius shot him a quick look, his gray eyes masked, hiding what he was thinking._

_ They both stood there for a couple of minutes, neither saying anything. It was Scorpius who finally broke the silence. "Are you saying you aren't going to ask me what he wanted?"_

_ Albus shrugged. "It's none of my business. If you don't want to tell me, that's that." Again, there was nothing to be seen in Scorpius' eyes that would give away what he was thinking._

_ "Good," said Scorpius. And with that he gathered up his book-bag and started to leave the classroom. In the doorway, he turned and looked back. "I'll see you around, Albus." Then he was gone._

_**. . . . . .**_

__Albus woke from his dream, groggy, at first not sure where he was. He sat up, looking around and taking his surroundings. Then he remembered himself, and slowly rose to his feet and padded over to the fridge in the kitchen that joined on with the living room. Unfortunately, the fridge's only contents hadn't changed from the last time he had taken stock—a couple of bottles of wine, a hunk of moldy cheese, two eggs, and a can of tuna. Albus didn't like tuna. He took out the eggs, fried them, filled a glass with water from the sink and went back to the sofa and coffee table.

Late morning light poured in through the windows, slanting across what little furniture there was in the living room (the only other piece besides the coffee table and couch was an ugly looking orange armchair) and setting sparks from the silver material of the Invisibility Cloak, where it lay on the ground.

After he finished his meager breakfast, Albus left the dishes on the table, and went over to the blank wall. The door came at his summons, and Albus walked out into the morning.

He was out in the English countryside. A fairly desolate part of the English countryside at that. Nothing but flat grasslands spread out in all directions, with a small hill here and there. A small lake, not much more than a pond, lay not ten yards from the door of the apartment, which was the only marking of mankind that could be seen. The wind was vicious with almost nothing to break its path, tearing at Albus' clothes and threatening to pull him off his feet.

Albus looked out in all directions, feeling the oppression and the loneliness brought on by the sheer expanse of nothingness, and the utter silence in exception of the wind. Gritting his teeth, a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

He quickly stripped down to nothing, and dove into the icy water of the lake, letting the chill that froze his bones remind him that he was alive.

Of course, he didn't last long. Running back out he hastily put his clothes back on, not bothering to dry off first. Shaking his head back and forth like a dog in order to get rid of excess water from his long hair, he went back into the apartment.

He lay down on the leather couch, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling, as if waiting for something.

He hadn't moved when twenty minutes later a sharp _clacking_ cut through the air. Albus leapt to his feet on top of the leather couch, sliding the window open to let in the huge snowy owl that had landed outside, a newspaper in his beak.

The owl landed upon the coffee table, his claws scratching up the surface.

"Be careful, Archimedes. You're damaging the table." Despite his chiding, Albus did nothing to get the owl to actually move, but simply took the newspaper from him.

Leaning back into the couch to get comfortable, Albus opened up the paper, searching. What for, who could tell? One thing was for sure, he skipped right over the story on the front page that was focused on a break-in at Hogwarts.

Albus studiously worked through the paper, finishing with the English news and stories and moving onto the international section.

Archimedes sat where he had landed on the table, looking at Albus in irritation. Eventually, he got Albus' attention by biting his leg impatiently.

"Ow. Right, sorry, Archimedes. Just a second." Albus went over to the fridge and pulled out the can of tuna. Popping the top off, he set it in front of the owl, not sure if owls liked or even ate tuna, but having nothing better to offer. Archimedes, in any case, seemed to have nothing against it and dug right in. Albus stroked his head fondly before returning to the paper.

Archimedes had finished his meal and flown off to his cage, which stood in a corner of the room, to take a nap by the time Albus had finished with the newspaper.

Albus threw the paper on the table in resignation, and looked over at Archimedes who peeked an eye out from beneath a feathered wing to lock eyes with him. "Nothing seems to be in there, Archimedes. Nothing except a story about some famous Muggle who seems to have committed suicide in London, and another about a dead vampire lord in Germany. Useless."

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Look for more next week. The moving house is from Cassandra Clare's City of Lost Souls, and the line "Believe" is from Attack the Block, perhaps one of the awesomest movies ever. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Belief from Others

_ Albus, still eleven, headed down toward the lake, moving towards a blonde head that lay on the shore. Beside the blonde was another form, this one with long, black hair. Albus recognized her as the girl that had been in Scorpius' compartment on the Hogwart's Express._

_ Albus plopped down beside Scorpius. "Hallo," he said._

_ Scorpius shot Albus a glance from where he lay on his back, not bothering to move. "Hallo, Albus."_

_ The girl that sat on the other side of Scorpius raised her eyebrows. "The boy from the train who wanted to be friends?" Albus couldn't help but notice that she had startlingly blue eyes, the kind that made you catch your breath when you locked glances._

_ "Yep," said Scorpius, not bothering to fill anything else in._

_ "My name is Albus Potter," said Albus._

_ "I remember," replied the girl, her gaze fixed on him._

_ "What's your name?"_

_ "Elsa. Elsa Brandwock."_

The image of the three kids sitting by the lake faded slowly, and was soon replaced by another.

_ Albus, older now, thirteen. He tore across the grounds, fear gripping every bone in his body—fear not for himself but for a friend._

_ It was dark now, the sun having already sunk beneath the horizon. But Albus only noticed because it made it more difficult to see where his feet were coming down, his thoughts very obviously elsewhere. In his mind he kept replaying past memories over and over, wondering what he could have done differently, how he could have intervened more than he had—but in his heart he knew it was too late, devastatingly too late. He felt like he was going to be sick._

_ Albus burst into the Forbidden Forest, heading for the grove where he knew his friend would be. A grove only the two of them knew about._

_ And he was there. Curled in on himself like he would never move again, his face hidden, his blonde hair shining in the moonlight. He wore nothing but a pair of trousers._

_ Albus stopped fifteen feet from his friend, staring at him, not knowing how he should proceed._

_ Scorpius slowly raised his face to look at Albus, and their gazes locked. For the first time, Albus could read what those gray eyes held—and it made him tremble. Pain. Fear. And shame. The one standing and the other sitting, they looked at each other, not saying a word but communicating everything, Scorpius began to cry. Tears that flowed freely. Tears of brokenness._

_ Albus took a step towards Scorpius, but his friend flinched away at the movement, and Albus froze. Knowing there was nothing more he could do, he sank to the ground where he was, barely able to control his body as it shook with emotions he couldn't even begin to understand._

_ Scorpius turned away from Albus, so that Albus could no longer see the other boy's face. But it revealed the bruises and swelling across Scorpius' back—signs that he had fought back with everything he had._

_ And Albus could no longer hold it in—his own tears started to course forth, unable to be kept back. "Blackwell." The word was a curse under his breath. Rage shook Albus' slight body. Rage for his friend's pain. Rage against Blackwell for doing the unthinkable. Rage against himself, knowing he could do nothing._

. . . . . .

Albus gasped, sitting straight up on the couch. Remembered anger coursed through his body. Slowly, he came to his senses, started to calm his body down. Shaking his head to try and clear it of the terrible memory, he got to his feet and padded to the sink. Turning on the water as cold as it would go, he dunked his head beneath it.

The last rays of the setting sun were spilling in through the windows. Archimedes still slept within his cage, but Albus knew he would wake soon, and want to go out to hunt.

Albus left the apartment, and enjoyed the last bits of glorious reds, yellows, and oranges as they slowly faded from the sky.

Entering back into the house, he poured himself a glass of wine, and took his seat on the leather couch. Toasting himself on the edge of the glass table, he took a swig.

It was dark now, but Albus didn't move to turn on any lights. He had always enjoyed the dark. Something about the shadows and the idea of not being seen had always intrigued him. That was probably why he loved having his dad's Invisibility Cloak so much. Anytime growing up that he had ever mentioned he was excited for winter because it meant shorter days and less sunlight, his mother would always make the comment that men loved the dark because it hid their shameful acts. Albus never failed to pull a wry face at her in response.

Albus raised his glass towards his lips, but paused with it halfway, lost in thought. Suddenly, with a spasm of rage, he whipped the glass to the side, sending it into the wall. Splinters of glass flew in all directions as the wine splashed across the white paint.

Archimedes leapt on the perch within his cage, startled out of his sleep, and hooted indignantly. He glared fixedly at Albus to show his displeasure at being woken in such a fashion.

Albus, however, did not notice. For he had leaned over, his elbows on his knees and his head held loosely in his hands. Despair was evident in the total collapse of his body. He barely remained on the couch at all—only because of the way his body was situated, and by no act of his own will.

At last, Albus looked up, but he stared at the blank wall in front of him, his gaze far and distant. He saw not what was in front of him, but only images within his mind—images of distant people and times.

"Why? How?" he whispered. "What is the point of it all? This world is full of pain and suffering, with no end in sight." He seemed almost to be talking to someone or something he saw before him, but who or what that was, who could tell? "You try for something more, you try to be better...but in the end you only end up with more failure and frustration. What should I do? What is my path to walk?"

Archimedes flew over to the window, and tapped the glass pane with his beak, asking to be let out.

Albus shifted, and rose to his feet, coming back to himself. He let the owl out and then turned to survey the mess he had made. "Typical," he muttered. Pulling out his wand, he fixed the broken glass with a quick _reparo_. But he left the wine stain where it was.

Without warning the apartment suddenly hurtled through space, without Albus' bidding. He did not move from where he stood, but simply looked towards the blank wall in expectation.

The door appeared, and a man in his mid-twenties stepped through into the living room. Briefly, as the door swung closed behind him, Albus caught sight of a wood shrouded in darkness.

The man was of average height—slightly shorter than Ablus, who stood at just over six feet tall. He had light brown hair with a neatly kept beard. He was solid, but not big, and wore a heavy leather jacket.

The man stood right next to the wall, the door having already dissolved. He looked Albus up and down soundlessly, and then said, "Good to see that you're all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Albus, but there was no hostility in his tone.

The man just shrugged. "Glad to see you're taking care of the place," he said, taking in the wine on the wall—it was a deep red in the dark; it looked like blood.

"The place needed a little color," said Albus flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"I read the paper, Albus." The man's eyes roved to the hat that lay lifeless on the table and then back to Albus.

"Ah," said Albus. Neither spoke for a few minutes, until Albus added, "So you can put two and two together."

"Come, Albus, we're brothers; we grew up in the same house. Don't think so little of me. You know me, and I know you. You're aware of that as much as I am."

"How well do any of us in fact know each other?" whispered Albus, but James didn't hear him.

"I'm here to offer my help, Albus. Not to interfere. I won't turn you in. I won't tell anyone where you are." James crossed the room and put his hand on Albus' shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "Do the authorities know it was you?"

"I think so. They didn't put it in the paper to save father the embarrassment, no doubt. However, they probably told him and mother privately. I wouldn't be surprised if you hear from them shortly."

"This is all for him, of course." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. James was right, he knew Albus well enough. "I have no clue why you would need the hat, but I trust you, so I won't ask. Do you know where he is? Do you have any idea?"

Albus moved away, letting James hand fall from his shoulder. Not looking at James, he said, "I have a few inklings, but nothing definite." It wasn't a complete lie. He knew Scorpius better than anyone else, if anyone might know where the blonde wizard had disappeared to, it would be him.

Albus could feel James' eyes watching him from behind, but he didn't turn around.

"Well," said James, "I'll do anything I can to help you. You need something, don't hesitate to send for me. You can use this place as long as you need. But of course you already know that. What is mine is yours." A few moments of silence followed. "Albus, I believe in you. Even if you don't believe in yourself. I know what you do will be what's right, even if you doubt it yourself."

Albus still didn't turn, but when he heard the door open a few minutes later he cleared his throat. "James. I could use some groceries. I don't have anything to eat."

"Of course," said James in response to the unasked question. The door shut with a soft click, and he was gone.

Author's Note:

Review, review, review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To Forget

_A fourteen year-old Albus slipped into the Forbidden Forest. He hurried along, knowing he was late. He hadn't gotten far when he was forced to draw his wand and utter a quick _lumos_ in order to see the way before him._

_A few minutes later and he had arrived at their usual meeting place, and the other two were still there, waiting for him._

_ Scorpius sat on a large root, drawing aimlessly in the dirt with a twig, but looked up as Albus appeared out of the shadows. Elsa leaned against a tree, her arms crossed across herself. As she caught sight of Albus something sparked in her blue eyes, but Albus didn't notice, and Scorpius wasn't looking at her._

_ "About time," said Scorpius, but there was warmth in his normally cold eyes. Cold since…ever since…. Anger and remorse flamed up in Albus at the very inkling of the memory._

_ "Sorry, Professor Longbottom noticed me in the halls and wanted to clarify something about the homework with me," said Albus, looking from one of his friends to the other apologetically._

_ "Likely story," said Elsa. "More like your last snogging session went a bit over-schedule." Her tone was light, teasing._

_ "Or that," said Albus, cheerily going along with her game._

_ "All right, all right. Let's go," said Scorpius, though there was no real annoyance in his tone. Dropping his twig in the dirt, he rose to his feet. Leading the way, he disappeared further into the forest, followed quickly by Elsa. Albus brought up the rear._

_ The three friends padded silently between the trees, having learned to avoid leaves and twigs and other foliage along the forest floor that would give away their presence. The only thing that let other living creatures know they were there was the light streaming from Albus' wand, the light that showed the path they took._

_ No one felt the need to say a word as they worked their way closer and closer to the center of the forest. They were the closest kind of friends. The kind that knew there was companionship shared through just being in each other's presence. The kind that knew you could communicate as much through silence as through words. They were content to simply be with one another._

_ "Almost there," whispered Scorpius, so quietly that the other two barely heard him. The excitement rising in his voice was almost tangible. "Albus." Just the name was enough. With a quick word Albus had doused the light coming from his wand._

_ The three crept forward, side by side now. The darkness was almost complete, but there was just enough light coming through the thick foliage above that as his eyes adjusted Albus started to make out where the trees ended just five feet from where he crouched, and the clearing began. Adrenaline started to course through his veins as he thought about what wait for them there._

_ Scorpius looked over at Albus from the far side of Elsa, and they exchanged a brief glance accompanied by a grin from Scorpius._

_ The trio knew each other so well that the spell was cast instantaneously. As they burst from the trees into the clearing light blossomed from all of their wands, illuminating what awaited them._

_ Above their heads, interweaving across the entire clearing and away between the trees was one massive spider web, loaded with spiders that ranged in size from a human fingernail to as large as a Muggle car._

_ The spiders scattered in surprise as the combined light from the three wands suddenly enveloped them._

_ Scorpius made a slashing motion with his wand and shouted something that Albus didn't catch. With a loud ripping sound a large tear appeared down the center of the webbing from one side of the clearing to the other. The whole web started to collapse inward, the spiders tumbling over one another and falling through the expanding hole and falling into the long grass of the clearing that waited for them below. Others grasped desperately to the strands of webbing, climbing them gradually and racing off into the canopy of the trees._

_ Scorpius had leapt forward with a whoop, whipping his wand back and forth, up and down and send off salvos of spells in all directions. Spiders were blasted back before him, as jets of lights erupted from his wand rapid-fire fashion._

_ Elsa wasn't far behind him, using her wand more sparingly, however, but with deadly accuracy._

_ Albus used a powerful spell to sever a small tree in half, causing the top to topple down upon the spiders that were still madly scurrying about, crushing three instantly._

_ The spiders, which until now had been racing in circles in shock and surprise, trying to escape, now seemed to have gotten an idea of what was going on, and to have realized that there were only three young teenagers assaulting them. For now they regrouped and came scuttling at the trio, their pincers rapidly opening and closing in anger._

_ Scorpius looked over at Albus, and Albus saw the gleam in those stormy gray eyes that he knew would be there. It was the gleam that made him agree to these crazy escapades. It was the gleam that Scorpius got typically when either in a situation that almost certainly insured death, or a situation that let him fully unleash the anger and shame he carried around with him always (this particular situation fit both criteria, thought Albus wryly). It was the gleam that meant, however briefly, Scorpius had, for a moment, forgotten._

_. . . . . ._

Albus' eyelids fluttered open, but he didn't move at first. Instead he just lay on the couch where he had been sleeping, staring at the ceiling.

It was still night, judging by the fact that the only light of any kind came filtering through the windows and was clearly from the moon and stars.

Albus brought his hand before his eyes, turning it this way and that, as if it was something alien. He studied the intricate webbing of shadows spread across it, with more interest than it warranted.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer, Albus pulled himself from the couch. He slung on a suede jacket that lay draped across the kitchen counter. Picking up the Invisibility Cloak and the Sorting Hat, he stuffed them into the left and right pockets of the jacket, respectively. Taking his wand from the coffee table, he slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans.

Focusing briefly, Albus sent the apartment through space again.

When the house had settled, Albus walked through the door that appeared in the wall, and out onto a busy street of London. Without looking behind him, he set off up the street, knowing that all he would have seen would've been a blank cement wall.

A cold fall wind picked up, and Albus hunched over inside his suede jacket, wishing that he had brought something with a hood. His long black hair was lashed across his face as he curled his hands into fists within his pockets. With an irritated flick of his head he tried to get the black strands out of his eyes, but was unsuccessful as the wind just blew them immediately back. He muttered something in annoyance, but didn't actually do anything further about it, resigning himself to just deal with it.

This part of London was still surprisingly busy for the time of night. Muggle cars rushed back and forth on the street beneath the illuminating lamps. People scurried to and fro on the sidewalk, looking almost embarrassed that they were out so late.

Albus passed a couple that were snogging rather passionately in a close embrace. Albus ignored the tingling of nerves that ran up and down his body, and quickly speed up his pace.

It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes before Albus found what he was looking for. It was down an alley, warm light spilling out through the glass pane set into the heavy wood door. However, he knew that if Muggles passed by the alley mouth all they would see were a couple of dumpsters and boxes, completely unaware of what was just beyond their reach—a Wizarding pub called _The Three Drunk Pandas_. Why pandas, and why three, Albus had never figured out.

Albus swung through the doorway, grateful for the wave of warmth that washed over him.

There was nothing particularly distinctive about the pub, except that it served good drinks.

Booths were ranged along the wall, which was made of brick and covered in posters of various old Quidditch teams and players, popular Wizard bands, and political propaganda. Simple wooden tables and chairs were spread across the center of the pub.

The bar itself was to the left. Stools ran alongside it, with lamps that hung low with green shades giving low illumination that spilled over the counter and across the floor.

The room was pretty packed, and not just with Wizards. All sorts of magical beings were out for a late drink this night. Goblins were visible. Vampires, their deathly pale skin and flash of fangs giving them away, as well as the dark, reddish brown liquid that filled their glasses. Wizards and witches, mixed in with some people that looked like they must be at least part giant. Albus thought he even spotted some werewolves in the corner, the only clue as to their identity being their long nails and distinctly scruffy appearance.

Albus made his way over to a spare stool at the bar. One of the bartenders was a middle-aged woman with a big smile and long, brunet hair that knew Albus (he was a semi-regular). Catching sight of him she headed over. "So what will it be for you tonight, sir?" she said with a flash of white teeth.

"Surprise me," said Albus. "Something pretty strong, with a kick."

"I think I have just the thing," said the woman, and disappeared into the flurry of workers behind the counter with another smile.

Albus drilled his fingers on the counter idly, looking around at the crazy variety of beings. Growing bored of this quickly, he decided to eavesdrop on a pair of vampires that sat just over from him.

Albus was an accomplished eavesdropper, but with music blasting rather loudly from somewhere he couldn't see, and all the noise that is inevitable when so many people are in one room, it was a trial even for him to overhear what the vampires were saying while still looking nonchalant and as if he was lost in his own thoughts. Even so, he managed it with just a little subtle shifting of his stool.

"…business with Lord Hovenkoffer?" asked one of the vampires, a male.

"Yes, very strange," answered the other, a female. "I have cousin in his clan. She told me all about it."

"Is it true, then? He was challenged by a mere human?" Albus moved slightly on his seat, stifling a small snort. Vampires all had the same arrogance that made them think they were far above humans, despite the fact that they obviously originated from the race.

"Yes. A wizard of course, but a strong one, evidently. Just strode right into the clan's roost in the middle of the night. Don't know how he found where it was. But it was a very brave act, or stupid, depending how you look at it. Anyways, he challenged Lord Hovenkoffer for ruling of the clan, just like that."

"Could he even do that? Would Lord Hovenkoffer even be bound to take up such a challenge, it coming from a human?" interrupted the male.

"Evidently, or Lord Hovenkoffer was confident he could defeat the wizard easily, with no risk to himself. Which turned out not to be true, for the human ended up killing him, as you know. It wasn't easy mind you, it was a fierce battle, but the outcome was no fluke."

"That is truly something," said the male. "There has never been a vampire clan ruled by a wizard. He must be extremely powerful, an old and experienced wizard for sure."

"On the contrary," interjected the female vampire. "My cousin said he's very young, only having lived twenty odd or so years. A young man, slender, with blonde hair and stormy, unreadable gray eyes."

The two vampires looked over at Albus in annoyance, who was choking on a sip of his steamy, deep blue drink that had just arrived.

"Sorry," said Albus to the vampires, his eyes leaking liquid from the combination of the strength of his drink and choking.

The vampires didn't reply but went on to mutter about humans who always disturbed the peace.

Meanwhile, one word, a question, ran over and over through Albus' mind.

Scorpius?

Author's Note:

Come on, people. I need some reviews! Write anything, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

Albus stared at the glass in front of him, his mind elsewhere, the drink forgotten.

Thoughts raced through his head, as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of Scorpius being a vampire lord—if it was, in fact, Scorpius the vampires were talking about.

Why would Scorpius _want _to rule a German clan of vampires? What made him willing to take the risk of fighting the previous vampire lord? Had it in fact been a risk at all? It seemed to be, if the vampires' words were anything to go by—they apparently had been informed that it had been quite a battle. It was true that Scorpius was a very bright and powerful wizard (he had soared through his O.W.L.s and then his N.E.W.T.s as well), but strong enough to take on a vampire in single combat? Of course, the description seemed to fit his description; on the other hand, it was also true that there were doubtless plenty of other blonde wizards with gray eyes.

Albus wasn't allowed to muse long, for a voice he knew as well as his own cut through his revere, snapping him out of it and back into reality with a force he really could have done without. It was a voice that his body ached to hear, but that he would have done anything to avoid if he had the choice.

"Your drink seems to be getting cold. You know a Turtle's Scum is no good once it loses its heat," the voice was neutral, with just a hint of amusement.

Albus had squeezed his eyes shut as soon as the voice spoke, and he kept them like that, not saying anything, simply willing the voice to disappear.

"It's no good pretending I'm not here. Now that I've found you I'm not going away." The person was closer now, sitting in what must have been an empty stool next to Albus.

Slowly, Albus peeled his eyes open, staring in front of him for a moment, before flicking them to his right, to observe his unwelcome companion.

Elsa Brandwock looked flashy, like she always did. She wore tight black jeans, with knee-high black leather boots. A deep blue shirt with a neckline that swooped low was underneath her very fit leather jacket—which was black, to match her boots. A small golden dragon pendant with sapphires for eyes glittered at her creamy throat on a thin golden chain. Her long, glossy, raven colored hair hung like a silken sheet, framing those eyes that never failed to make him catch his breath.

"Hallo, Albus," said Elsa, with a quirk of the mouth. "Good to know you still know how to look at me."

Albus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Hey, Elsa."

Someone from across the counter asked Elsa what she wanted to drink.

"I'll have a Turtle's Scum. And while you're at it, get a new one for my friend here. Thank you." Elsa flashed a brilliant smile, and the young man seemed to lose his balance as he stumbled off to fulfill her order. "I'll show you how you're really supposed to drink one of those."

"How did you find me?" asked Albus hollowly. An inner war was going on within him. He hadn't seen Elsa for over two years, and that had been rough. She had always been one of his best friends, and he had missed her more than he could ever let her know. And yet, it had been him that had been avoiding her, not the other way around. It had seemed the best thing to do at the time, and even though he had doubted himself many times, he had stuck to his original decision, not knowing what else to do.

Elsa snorted, and pointed to Albus' left hand.

Albus looked down in surprise at the ring that adorned his middle finger. It was a simple silver band, with a small stone made of jade set into a swirling design. He, Scorpius, and Elsa had made it, along with two other identical ones, while at school. While you wore it, you could tell where the other two wearers were—to a degree. It worked for most of England, but if you went beyond that distance, the magic tended to fail.

Albus noticed, now without any form of shock, that a twin of his ring rode in the same spot on Elsa's left hand.

"Damn," he said glumly. He hadn't worn the ring since he had left Hogwarts, but he had put it on in with the slim hope of finding Scorpius with it—which hadn't worked. He was surprised he hadn't noticed when Elsa had put it on. But maybe it wasn't so surprising if he really thought about it. He had been trying to block her from his mind for so long that it shouldn't really jolt him that his semiconscious seemed to have just brushed over her presence on the other side of the ring connection.

"Uh-huh," said Elsa. The young man showed up with their drinks, and then disappeared again after giving Elsa a sheepish smile and sending a glare in Albus' direction. Albus just ignored him. "For more than two years I've respected that you haven't wanted to see me," said Elsa, "and I haven't tried to contact you. But now—it seemed—it seemed like it was time. I was surprised when the ring worked, but it didn't really matter in any case. I would have found you. One way or another."

One side of Albus longed to tell her how badly he had wanted to see her—to tell her how many nights he had dreamed of her. But the other side knew what the consequences to that would be. Knew that it would send them back to where they were almost three years ago.

Albus grabbed his new drink, and threw a good mouthful of it back, welcoming the burn as slid down his throat. The kick that raced through his whole body.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Elsa, not taking her gaze off of Albus' face.

Of course, this was the reason she had sought him out, thought Albus. It was for the best, he guessed. He mentally slapped himself.

"I may know his general whereabouts," said Albus not looking at her, keeping his gaze fixed on the blue liquid in his glass.

"I want to come with you," said Elsa.

"Not happening," said Albus, shaking his head.

"Who are you to tell me if I can or can't look for my friend?" asked Elsa, anger coloring her voice.

"The person who actually knows where he is," said Albus, irritation flooding his voice, to counter Elsa's own.

"I'm not going to let you go without taking me," snapped Elsa.

"Good luck with that," said Albus, rising from his stool and swinging towards the door. He froze, only half up from his chair, and it wasn't because Elsa had grabbed him by the elbow.

Seamus Finnegan, Auror, stood just inside the pub door. His gaze swung around the room, and slowly came and landed on the unmoving Albus, his mouth slowly widening in surprise as he saw the young wizard.

Seamus went for his wand, but Albus was faster. Grabbing his drink from the counter, he whipped it across the heads of the mixture of magical beings and witches and wizards with deadly accuracy. He barely registered Seamus diving out of the way to avoid the projectile, as he was already throwing himself to the floor, drawing his own wand out in a blur of movement.

A pair of goblins was in the middle of a roaring argument nearby, looking like they were on the verge of exchanging blows. Albus took careful aim from his position, prostrate on the floor, and fired off a spell. It hit one of the goblins' drink, shattering the glass and sending the liquid flying over both of them. As if it was the most logical reaction, the goblin whose drink it was immediately punched the other in the face.

The punched goblin reeled back, staggering into one of the wizards who seemed of giant descent, consequently spilling his drink. The part-giant grabbed the goblin by the throat in anger and tossed him like a sack onto the table in the corner that held the werewolves. It took the werewolves only an instant to fly out of their booth, snarling in rage.

In a matter of moments the whole interior of the pub was complete chaos as a storming bar fight broke out.

Albus pulled himself into a crouch, sliding to the side as a wizard fell heavily nearby, blood streaming from a broken nose.

Albus rose to his feet, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and throwing it over himself in one fluid motion. He struggled through the whirling mess of people, shoving them left and right. One woman he pushed turned in anger, bringing her wand with her, but froze, blinking in confusion as she didn't see anyone in her near vicinity. Albus couldn't help but chuckle, as he moved onwards.

Finally he broke from the worst of the turmoil and ran the last couple of strides that would get him away. Just as he reached the door, his hands going out to shove it open and outwards, someone crashed into him from behind.

They flew out of the pub, hitting the rough ground of the alley and rolling in opposite directions. The Invisibility Cloak slipped off Albus, his wand flying out of his hand and skidding across the cobblestones.

Ignoring his scraped up palms and knees, Albus drew himself up just enough to dive after his wand. Right before his hand closed over the familiar, slender piece of wood, a voice yelled out, "_Expelliarmus!_" And the wand went flying up and away, Albus watching it go in despair.

Albus turned slowly, fear rising in him, knowing it would be Seamus Finnegan. Knowing he was done for. Knowing he was going to Azkaban.

To his surprise, it was only Elsa, standing over him, holding his wand, with a look of self-satisfied triumph on her face.

"You really think you could get away from me that easily?" she asked, disapproval in her voice.

"I guess I figured I might as well try," said Albus dryly, hiding the relief that was thrumming through his body.

He got quickly to his feet, scooping up the Invisibility Cloak and putting it in his pocket once more as he did so.

"Can we get out of here?" he asked, looking with apprehension at the pub door, and the sounds that were protruding from behind it. "Like, now?"

"As long as I come with you to find Scorpius," said Elsa, that quirk of the mouth that was _so her_ appearing at the corner of her lips.

"Whatever. It's not like I have much choice in the matter, in any case," said Albus quickly, sending a glance at his wand that Elsa was holding, pointing at him, alongside her own. "Let's just go." He reached out, grabbing one of her hands. He then turned and took off running down the alley, towing Elsa behind him, as he rounded the corner and headed out into the late London night.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:  
Come on, guys, one review so far? You can do better than that…for crying out loud, tell me it sucks if you have nothing better to say, but leave me SOMETHING.

~ThaniMag

Chapter 5: Painful Remembrance

"What is this?" asked Elsa, curiosity imminent in her voice. She ran her hands along the blank wall where the door had been but a moment before.

"Magic?" inquired Albus, unable to help it, raising both eyebrows. Elsa turned and gave him a light punch in the arm in response.

"Yes, but where did you get it?"

"It's not mine. It's James'."

"You really like being difficult, don't you?" asked Elsa in annoyance, heading over and taking a seat in the ugly armchair.

"Not usually. I'm in the mood," said Albus, a little sourly.

Elsa gave him a quick, sharp look. "Okay, well, if we're going to have to act like we're fourteen again: how did James acquire this house?" she asked, making her question more explicit.

"You know Tragger?" asked Albus.

Elsa nodded slowly. "Wasn't he the rather odd old wizard that James was always spending time with, growing up?"

"Yes. Well, he and James were very close. When Tragger passed away four years ago, this is what he left behind for James. If James knows where Tragger got it in the first place, he's never told me. The two of us, and now you, are the only ones that know about it."

"Well, seems like a neat little place," said Elsa.

Albus suppressed a smile. "You don't know the half of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Elsa.

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Albus.

"Bloody hell, you're being irritating, Albus," said Elsa.

"You can leave if you want," offered Albus, waving his hand to indicate the blank wall.

"Nice try," said Elsa shortly, not moving from her chair. "Will you at least come over here and sit down?" Elsa said, gesturing to the couch.

"No thanks. I think I'm good," was Albus' terse reply. However, he moved from where he stood by the wall over to the kitchen counter. He leaned back against it, propping his elbows on the smooth surface.

Elsa couldn't help but notice that he hadn't changed at all since she had last seen him—well, besides that his hair had been a lot shorter then. More like average length, rather than the shaggy long locks it was now, that hung all the way to his chin.

He was the same height, standing at not much over six feet—taller than average, but not tall enough to really stand out. He was athletic, but slender to the point of being called skinny by many people. His eyes were as bright and piercing as she always remembered, but they were troubled now as well, not looking at her, but instead fixed intently at a place on the carpet a few feet to her left.

"Albus—" began Elsa.

"Don't," broke in Albus harshly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't want to talk about it? _Don't want to talk about it?_" Elsa was half-yelling suddenly, on her feet, her fingers curled into her palms tightly. "I'm not going to give you that option anymore." Albus' gaze was now fixed on her, his eyes widened in surprise. "Our friendship is in tatters, Albus," said Elsa, going on quickly, not giving herself the time to second guess herself. "And I'm not going to let it get any worse. Unless—unless that is how you would have it. But I couldn't let it disappear without fighting for it one last time. Because—because I really care about you Albus. Of course, you should already know that. I want to go back to how we always were. You, me, and Scorpius. The three of us. No other cares in the world—as long—as long as we had each other." Elsa finished what felt to her like a tirade, breathing quickly. She had just put herself out there, giving Albus the chance to hurt her if he would like, but she didn't look away. Their gazes were locked, neither speaking for the longest time.

Finally, it was Albus that looked away first. He said quietly, practically under his breath, "We can never go back to the way things were, Elsa. You should know that. All three of us have made choices, and some things, once lost, are lost forever."

Elsa could feel the pressure on the back of her eyes—the pressure that had been so alien for so much of her life, but that had become so familiar in recent year—so familiar, starting almost three years ago. The pressure that meant she was busy fighting back tears.

"At least tell me why, Albus," she whispered. "Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me why you disappeared from my life so suddenly, without a word of explanation. I think you owe me at least that, after all we've been through."

Albus pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes, trying to blot all this out—trying to stop it all from happening. He had spent so long attempting to block everything out. So long attempting to not feel the emotions that were always there, churning deep down inside him.

Without bidding it to, a memory rose to the forefront of his mind. One he had tried to squash out of his head, thinking that perhaps if he couldn't remember it, it would have been like it had never happened.

_Albus, twenty, was walking down a main street in Diagon Alley, Elsa beside him. It was a day just like any other, the two friends merely enjoying each other's company. Scorpius hadn't joined them, which was unusual, having given them the explanation that he was spending a day with his father._

_As the sun had sunk, shops slowly began to close up, and the streets were slowly abandoned by the Wizarding folk that filled them for the majority of sunlit hours._

_Elsa asked Albus if he would like to go back to her place—a common enough suggestion. The friends often hung out at each other's houses. Looking back, Albus couldn't help but wish so strongly that something, _anything_ had been different—that Scorpius had accompanied them, that he had had some appointment himself that night, or that Elsa had suddenly gotten sick (however unlikely that would have been)._

_Of course, Albus had agreed._

_They had watched a movie (Elsa was from a half Wizarding, half Muggle family, and enjoyed the Muggle form of entertainment). Partway through, Elsa had risen to get a drink from the fridge. As Albus had watched her go, a slight movement of her body—one that normally he wouldn't have even noticed, one that wasn't particularly unusual in any way shape or form—for some reason sent nerves all up and down his body racing, his heart pumping._

_When she came back, she sat right next to him, their bodies touching all up and down their sides. And then, when the movie had ended, Elsa had gotten up without a word. Going to the door of her room, she looked back at him. Her glance sent his insides lurching, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Then she disappeared into the darkness, still without a sound passing her lips._

_Albus sat where he was on the couch, battling with himself for many long minutes. He knew what the right choice was: he should get up, and walk straight out the front door. But the feelings coursing through his body waged war against reason, and it was strong, so strong, the power of his flesh. His mind told him he would regret it later if he followed Elsa, that he would find no fulfillment there, and that he would wake up feeling hollow and empty. But his nerves felt like any moment they would catch a spark, and incinerate his skin right up. The possibilities were so tantalizing._

_Albus moaned pathetically, a mix between a whimper and a sigh, knowing he was doing the wrong thing, but feeling as if he could do nothing else._

_Slowly, he rose to his feet, and pursued Elsa into her room._

The whole memory whipped before Albus' mind's eye in a moment. With it came all the terrible things he had felt the next morning: the regret, the emptiness, the knowledge that he could never go back—even the guilt of realization that he had not only let himself down, but Elsa as well, even if she wouldn't see it that way.

"Was it because of that night?" asked Elsa softly. "You disappeared from my life two weeks later, and that whole time you were different—distant."

"Of course it was because of that night," snapped Albus, taking his palms away from his eyes, and looking at Elsa as if she were something alien. "What we did was wrong, Elsa. We took something that was supposed to be sacred, and treated it like it was meant for cheap pleasure. Did you not feel it? The sensation that your soul was being split apart?"

"No, I didn't, Albus. Because for me there was never anyone other than you. I have never, and still haven't, ever pictured my life with anyone other than you." Elsa's eyes were bright, staring straight at Albus, mesmerizing him into looking back. "That's all I have ever wanted—you, and with Scorpius as an ever-present friend."

"Doesn't that just make it worse?" Albus cried out, desperation in his voice. "Why couldn't we have waited? Everything would have been perfect. But we were foolish, and slack, and betrayed ourselves and betrayed each other. We've been soiled, Elsa. And what's to make us clean again?"

"Why? How?" asked Elsa. "It was just with each other—"

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Albus. He needed to make her understand, to make her see, but what could he do? Did she really have none of the overwhelming feeling that engulfed him? None of the sense that shouted throughout his body that what they had done was simply _wrong_? "If you don't understand, there is nothing I can do."

"Then help me to understand," demanded Elsa. She crossed the gap between them until she stood arm's-distance away, and grabbed his hand. "I want to _know _what's going on in your head. I want to know why what we did sits so badly with your soul."

Albus looked down at their interlocked hands, his head suddenly throbbing. It almost seemed like everything was unreal, as if it was happening a long distance away—as if it was happening to someone entirely different. How could he ever have gotten himself into this situation?

"I don't—I don't know if I can explain it," he said slowly. "It's as if it went against my sense of morality. What we did—you would expect it to leave you feeling whole and full of life. Especially when it was with someone you love so much. But it didn't, Elsa, it didn't at all. Sure, it felt good while it lasted, but only in a bodily way. As soon as it was over I felt worse than I have ever felt in my life." The words felt as if they were being pulled syllable by painful syllable right out of his heart. But despite how terrible they were, he knew they had to be said. "Those two weeks it practically made me sick just to look at you. I wasn't happy at all—just the opposite. I felt too guilty to even be in the same room as you. Too guilty about myself—too guilty about you."

Elsa finally looked away, her hand dropping his. Her face gave away nothing, except for the slight tremble in her lower lip. "Okay. I still can't say I really get _why _you feel the way you do, but I guess I understand what you're feeling. Maybe—maybe in time I can understand the rest. But can—can we work through this together? Give me another chance, at least—at least to try to be friends." Her eyes flicked back to his. There was no pleading in their depths, only the question, with a small spark of hope.

Albus pushed past her, walking to the foot of short staircase that lead up to the second floor where the bedrooms that he never used were. He stood, gazing up at the ceiling, Elsa unable to see his eyes.

"I'll do my best," he said. "That is all I can promise you." His gaze fell from the ceiling and stared straight ahead. Elsa could read the deep weariness in his slumped shoulders, in the way his arms hung loosely by his side. "There are three bedrooms." He jerked his chin at the stairs. "Choose whichever you like."

Elsa smiled softly. It was not a smile of true happiness, but a smile at the hope, however small, of a second chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:  
I wanted to shout out a big THANK YOU to everyone who responded to my begging for reviews! Each one is VERY appreciated and makes me warm and fuzzy on the inside. =D So please continue.

~ThaniMag

Chapter 6: Doubt of a Friend

When Elsa came down the stairs the next morning, Albus was already in the kitchen, fixing some breakfast.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Something simple. Eggs and toast, with some bacon on the side," was Albus' succinct reply.

"It smells delicious," said Elsa. And it was true. The smell of frying bacon permeated the air, tantalizing Elsa's taste buds and making her mouth start to water. Albus just shrugged humbly.

"You're lucky. I didn't have any food, but James showed up with groceries this morning. Already come and gone, before you got up."

"What?" said Elsa in surprise. "But James is in Romania, working with your uncle, isn't he?"

Albus smiled to himself, as if at an inside joke. "Yes, he is."

"Huh?" Elsa said in bewilderment. "Then how—"

"Food's ready," interrupted Albus, dishing it out evenly onto two plates. He came around the counter and handed one to Elsa. "Don't let it get cold and spoil all my hard work."

Elsa took a seat on the couch. Albus sat in the armchair.

"So," began Elsa, after she had eaten a couple spoonfuls of eggs and a bite of toast, "what do you know about where Scorpius is?"

"Not much. Only a suspicion, really. But I think he might be in Germany."

"Germany? Why would he be in Germany?" asked Elsa in surprise.

Albus shrugged. "Who's to say why he would be anywhere in particular? Who knows what's going through his head." So far Elsa hadn't mentioned anything about the night before, and Albus desperately hoped it stayed that way.

"I thought, if anyone had any idea about what's going through his head, it would be you," said Elsa.

Albus was quiet, not looking at her. "The Scorpius whose mind I could practically read wouldn't have killed someone, no matter what, Elsa."

"Maybe there was some mistake, maybe it wasn't him," said Elsa desperately. But Albus shook his head.

"There's no doubt that it was him, Elsa. That point isn't in argument. The question is why did he do it, and where is he now?"

"You need to have more faith in who you know Scorpius to be, Albus. He would never doubt you, no matter what," said Elsa.

"How do you know that?" snapped Albus, glaring at her. "I let him down. I let him down more than any friend could ever let another down. I wasn't there, when he most needed me. You think he wouldn't doubt me, after that? He, more than anyone, knows my failures. He more than anyone, sees all my short comings. Of course he would doubt me. He has probably doubted me plenty of times already." His eyes were bright, but he didn't shed a tear, even though Elsa could see the emotion clear in his face.

"I don't know what it is you think you did or didn't do for Scorpius that supposedly 'let him down' so, but I know that he has never held anything against you." Elsa was on her feet now, her eyes sparking, her words ringing with authority. "And here you stand, making a speech you intend to be derogatory to yourself, not even realizing that it bashes Scorpius and the friend he is far more than it strikes against yourself. Well, if you're _that _kind of friend then maybe Scorpius _should_ doubt you, even though I know he never has." She knew that perhaps it was a bit cruel and abrupt, but she thought that Albus needed to hear it.

Albus' eyes flashed and he opened his mouth as if to retort, but before any words actually came out the light died out of his startlingly green orbs and his mouth closed. He was quiet for a few moments, before finally saying simply, "Perhaps you're right."

Elsa just stared at him in surprise. The Albus she knew wouldn't usually just give so, but then again, things really were different now. She trembled at the thought that Albus might actually be right, and that there might not be any going back to how they had always been.

"What do you know about the dead vampire lord in Germany?" asked Albus, switching topics abruptly.

"Nothing, other than that he's dead," said Elsa in surprise. "What connection would Scorpius have with him?" she asked, seeing where Albus was probably taking this.

"Maybe nothing. But I overheard some vampires talking in the pub last night. One of them seemed to have a cousin in the vampire lord's clan. Anyway, they said that he had been challenged to single combat by a wizard, and that the wizard had won, evidently, because the vampire lord is dead. But the description they had of the wizard matched Scorpius."

"There are going to be plenty of people that match Scorpius' basic description, Albus," said Elsa, clearly skeptical.

"I know. Doesn't mean it isn't worth investigating. I, for one, don't have any better leads. I'm welcome to any suggestions," said Albus, clearly irritated by Elsa's lack of enthusiasm.

"True that," said Elsa. "It just doesn't seem very likely. I mean, what are the chances of Scorpius being able to kill a vampire lord in single combat?"

Albus shrugged. "I think that's more likely than him wanting anything to do with a vampire clan. Why would he want to lead one? What reason would he have?"

"Just seems more and more unlikely," mused Elsa.

"Still worth checking out," said Albus.

"I guess. How are we going to get to Germany, though? We could fly, but it would take a while, and wouldn't be very pleasant. There are the international Floo channels, I suppose. That's probably our best shot," said Elsa, twining a bit of her raven-black hair around her finger as she thought.

"Probably not," said Albus with a grimace. "I'm currently wanted for thievery and more."

"What?" Elsa's finger stopped moving in her hair, and she stared at Albus. "What do you mean? Oh…that—that thing at Hogwarts…in the paper," she said quietly, realization dawning on her face. "That wasn't you, was it?"

Wordlessly Albus got up and crossed to where his suede jacket was draped over the railing of the staircase and pulled the Sorting Hat out of the pocket, tossing it onto the coffee table.

Elsa picked up the old, worn leather hat from the table. She turned it around in her hands, inspecting it in wordless surprise. It was as if she expected to find some valuable and hidden treasure within its folds.

"But why?" she asked. "Why risk so much for a decrepit piece of sentimentality?"

A mouth opened up in the hat, and spoke in an old, gruff voice. "Who are you calling a decrepit piece of sentimentality?" it barked.

"Whoops, sorry," apologized Elsa hastily. "I didn't mean it, really."

"Right, that's what they all say," grumbled the hat, which then subsided into silence.

"Why?" mouthed Elsa at Albus.

Albus shrugged. "I think it could come in handy. It's hard to explain, because I can't say I have any definite, great reason. I had an—" he hesitated, "an impulse, to go get it. Something inside me that told me it would be needed, before the end of all this."

"'The end of all this?' Way to sound dramatic," said Elsa critically.

"Whatever, enough," said Albus. "I suppose we should go. We need to find out where exactly this vampire clan is staked out, but might as well get to Germany first before we do that. Not that that will take long."

Elsa started to ask him what he had decided on in terms of how they would, in fact, get there, but closed her mouth without actually asking. For Albus had closed his eyes, concentration evident in all the lines of his face.

It was over in a moment, but when Albus opened his eyes as a smile bloomed across his lips, Elsa felt as if something had changed. At first, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, as the room seemed to look the exact same.

Then she realized that the lighting in the apartment was different. The light that poured through the window was no longer the bright, unadulterated morning light of the open country. Rather, it was the rather dubbed down and filtered light of a city.

Not only that was different, but the engulfing silence of the English countryside was also gone, replaced by the general buzz and hum of a city—most notably the sound of Muggle traffic, a sure-fire way to destroy any sort of serenity.

"What—what just happened?" inquired Elsa, putting her plate down. She quickly rose to her feet and turned around to look out the window behind her. Sure enough, it no longer looked out on a sprawling lake surrounded by long, empty stretches of grass. Now it looked out into a rather boring and desolate alley, across from a plain brick building. She investigated what she could see out the other window, but the difference with what could be seen out the first was minimal.

"We jumped through space," said Albus with a small smile. "It's rather like Apparating. Only we just moved an entire apartment, not just ourselves."

"And that's how James was able to come and go this morning so easily," said Elsa, turning back to Albus, putting two and two together. Albus nodded; getting to his feet, he took the dishes over to the kitchen and started washing them up. "Talk about a very valuable and useful house," said Elsa, raising her eyebrows.

"That's for sure," said Albus. "_Very _valuable." He didn't look up from the dishes, his long hair falling down to obscure his face from Elsa.

"And you have no idea how Tragger got it?" asked Elsa, looking around at the inside of the apartment with new appreciation.

"Nope. For all I know, he could have made it himself."

Elsa snorted. "I doubt that. Tragger? Right."

At that Albus' head snapped up, a spark of anger in his eyes. "Tragger was a very powerful wizard, despite his oddities. In fact, he most likely had his oddities _because _he was so powerful."

"I'll take your word for it," said Elsa, unfazed. "But what now?"

"We try and figure out the exact location of this vampire clan. I did some research this morning on the Muggle computer James keeps up in his room. Whatever you say about Muggles, some of their inventions _are _pretty useful. Anyway, this particular vampire clan seems to be somewhere in the general vicinity of the German city of Karlsruhe. So, here we are." Albus had finished the dishes and came out from behind the kitchen counter, holding his arms out to either side, as if to encompass the city they could hear bustling around the apartment.

"So, I guess the way to do that is to go talk to some of the locals. Pleasant. Do you even know any German?" demanded Elsa of Albus.

"You doubt me?" Albus asked.

"I generally try not to, but in this particular situation—"

"I picked up some of the basics from Scorpius," interrupted Albus. "We should be able to get by. And if we don't, well, I can magic myself some fangs and put on a long cape—that should get the point across I would think. All right, we should probably go. Get yourself ready, I'll be back down in five minutes."

"Albus, I only have one set of clothes, I'm _already _ready," said Elsa pointedly.

"Right. Give me a minute." With that, Albus skipped up the stairs and went into one of the bedrooms.

Elsa heard some shuffling and banging around, and then he was back. He didn't wear anything too fancy, but he looked good, as he always did. He wore a plain white oxford shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, with khaki cords and heavy dragon-hide boots to complete the look. In his hand he held a deep green sweater that matched his eyes, which he quickly pulled over his head.

He paused on the stairs, as if realizing something. "I'm not going to be warm enough in this," he said. He looked at Elsa, as if realizing the same thing about her. "And you're not going to be warm enough in that," he said, taking in her shirt and simple leather jacket. He disappeared back up into the hall beyond.

When he came back this time he had a long, ankle-length black coat for himself, and a navy blue hoodie for Elsa.

Taking the sweatshirt from him, Elsa put it on under her jacket, knowing she would be glad for the extra layer out in the cold fall air.

Albus took the Sorting Hat and Invisibility Cloak out of his sued jacket and stuffed them into the large pockets of his coat. He went over to the blank wall, and glanced back at Elsa. "You ready?" he asked.

Elsa nodded and came over to stand by him.

Albus took hold of the door handle that had appeared. Looking down at Elsa, a small grin lifted up the corners of his mouth. "Let's go find us some vampires," he said.

With that, he swung out into the cold German air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Klaus

Albus shivered, a ripple of nerves that rolled underneath his skin and all the way to his toes. He stood underneath an overhang outside the door of a bookstore, peering out into the cold German drizzle that had sprung up unexpectedly.

Elsa stood beside him, the hood of the sweatshirt Albus had given her pulled up to help warm her ears and head, and to protect her from the rain. Her hands were dug into her pockets, her upper body hunched over to try and give her some extra warmth.

They had already been out for a couple of hours, questioning Muggles as well as witches and wizards, hoping for any information on the vampire clan. So far they had been completely unsuccessful. Perhaps partly due to their lack of ability to communicate with Albus' rather pitiful German, and perhaps partly due to the vampire clan not wanting everyone to know there whereabouts.

"Well, this is pleasant," said Elsa.

"No one demanded you come along," Albus retorted irritably.

"I know. I was just making conversation, not actually complaining," said Elsa, refusing to be egged on by Albus.

Albus sighed. "Blast it," he muttered under his breath. "Bloody good it does being a wizard when you can't even change the weather."

"Actually, I've read about some witches and wizards having an affinity for magic to do with weather, and occasionally being able to alter it to some degree," said Elsa, taking her hands out of her pockets and breathing on them fervently to try and warm them—to no avail.

"Well, unless you happen to be one of those witches, it does us fuzzy little good, doesn't it?" snapped Albus.

"I don't know whether it's the weather, or our lack of success, but you are really in a foul mood, aren't you?" Elsa said. "I'm going to guess it's the combo, but mostly because of the lack of success. It rains enough in England, and you aren't usually this easily upset," continued Elsa thoughtfully.

"Enough, enough," grumbled Albus.

Albus stepped abruptly out from underneath the protection of the store's overhang, and right into a man who was hurrying past at a quick pace.

Albus stumbled slightly in surprise, but didn't quite manage to lose his balance.

The man (who was on the older side of things), however, reeled and started to fall.

Albus, recovering himself, was fast, and reached forward to grab one of the man's arms.

Elsa was quick, too. Leaping forward and managing to get a hold of the man's other arm. Together, Elsa and Albus caught him before he could hit the hard cement sidewalk, and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry, so sorry," said Albus in a rush, forgetting that he was in Germany and to speak German.

"Quite all right," said the man, surprisingly, in good English with only a slight accent. "Thanks to the timely action of you and your friend, I am none the worse." The man proceeded to straighten his coat. "Oh, I seemed to have dropped my stick," said the man, with a smile of embarrassment, as if he was regretful to be an old man found running around with a stick.

Elsa bent over and fished his wand from the ground, for a wand it was. She handed it over to him. "No worries, sir, we are wizards too."

"Ah, are you?" asked the man in delight. "And English, by your accents. Would you come in for a cup of tea? My house is right around the corner. I'd be happy for your company. I so rarely get to practice my English in this city. It's the least you can do, for knocking me over," he said with a wink at Albus.

Albus exchanged a glance with Elsa, and then replied, "We'd be glad to stop in for a few minutes, Mr.—"

"Mr. Hovenkoffer," filled in the elderly man. "But you can call me Klaus. And you are?"

Albus didn't answer, startled. Hovenkoffer? Hadn't that been the name of the vampire lord that Scorpius (if indeed it _was _Scorpius) had killed? Maybe it was a common enough name in Germany, Albus had no idea. In any case, this man clearly didn't seem to be any sort of vampire lord.

"I'm Elsa Brandwock," said Elsa hastily, seeing Albus' hesitation. "And this is my friend Albus, Albus Potter."

"Pleased to meet you both," said the man with a pleasant smile, shaking both their hands in turn. "Now, why don't I suggest we get in out of the rain and get that hot mug of tea?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Hovenkoffer," said Elsa earnestly.

"Klaus, sweetheart," insisted the man. "This way." With that, Klaus set off down the street at a brisk pace, with Albus and Elsa hurrying after him to keep up, surprised that an elderly man could move so fast.

They didn't talk for the next five minutes or so that it took them to get to Klaus' house. And when they got there it turned out to be a simple but homely looking place. It had a pleasant garden surrounded by a white wicket fence, and was easy on the eyes with cream walls, lots of windows, and a tiled roof.

The inside was what you would expect upon seeing the outside. Nice, but simple furniture and carpeting seemed to be his taste, with various paintings of the countryside and wildflowers adorning most of the walls. The surprise came when Klaus led them to the back of the house, through an ordinary kitchen and a sitting room in which nothing stuck out in particular, and into a cozy little library in which bookshelves stood against every wall with the exception of one that held a fireplace.

Everything in here was a wholesome, dark wood color. It was a stark comparison to the whites and creams and lighter colors that seemed to dominate most of the rest of the house. But it seemed to be where Klaus spent most of his time, if the worn carpet and stacks of books that covered every inch of spare tabletop were any hints.

"Sit down, sit down," urged Klaus, gesturing to a pair of comfortable-looking green armchairs. "Make yourselves at home." He gave his wand a flick and a fire roared to life in the fireplace. A couple of more quick flicks and there was a pot of tea suspended over the flames, and a simple wooden chair for himself.

"Now, what brings two young English wizards and witches to this part of Germany?" asked Klaus, curiosity clear in his friendly brown eyes.

Albus had removed his coat, and was sitting in one of the armchairs, his hands held out toward the fire gratefully. "A friend of ours is in trouble," he said. "And we don't know where he is. We came here following a slim lead that perhaps he's in the area."

"Ah, I see. Why would your friend be here? Is he German?" asked Klaus.

"No," said Albus slowly. "See, we don't actually know why he would be here of all places. It doesn't make any sense to either of us, that's for sure."

Klaus nodded in understanding. "Do you mind if I ask what this lead is? I will help you in any way I can, if you will allow me."

Albus looked at Elsa, but she was gazing at the floor, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Seeing that he would get no help from that corner, he looked back at Klaus, looked into his kind eyes, gauging whether or not he appeared to be trustworthy. He decided that they really had nothing to lose.

"It's a long shot, but we heard that a vampire lord who ran a clan in this general area was killed recently, and by a human, of all things. We believe that wizard may be our friend, for he fit the description."

Klaus looked away, staring into the fire and not saying anything. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, for no emotion showed on his face. At last, he turned back to Albus. "Begging your pardon, but that does seem like rather a slim chance. However, I do know that what you say is true, and that the vampire lord, Lord Hovenkoffer, was in fact killed by a young wizard, reportedly about your same age. You see, Lord Hovenkoffer was my elder brother."

Elsa's head snapped up at that, clearly shocked. Albus, however, held Klaus' gaze, unfazed.

"My brother and I were not close, though I did settle here to keep an eye on him. I've lived here these past fifteen years without him knowing. You might ask what kind of clan leader he is, if he didn't even know his own brother was right under his nose. But despite that, he was perfectly capable. He was cold, and impersonal, but he had his clan's loyalty. There are not particularly many of them, but enough to hold their own, that's for sure."

"I'm sorry, that he met his end," said Albus quietly.

"Eh, he had it coming to him after all these years. He lived long for holding such a position of power," said Klaus, getting up and pouring out the now-ready tea into three large mugs. "It was quite a shock when I found out he had been killed by a wizard, and one so young. But I guess that is the way of the world, the younger generation always coming up to replace the old."

"Klaus, could you help us find out if he is, indeed, our friend? The wizard that killed him?" asked Elsa.

Klaus sighed. "I can, and I will. I harbor no hatred towards the man that killed my brother, and I will help you for my own reasons." At that, Klaus turned and looked Albus steadily in the eye. "Your name is Albus Potter, correct? I'm going to assume I am not wrong when I surmise you are the one and only Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world?"

Albus nodded without a word.

"Then it would be an honor to help you in any way I can," said Klaus, getting slowly to his feet. "I know where they make their roost. They'll be there now, most of them sleeping. They are too weak in daylight to be out and about. If we go now, we'll have the best chance of getting away—if their leader turns out not to be your friend."

"Right," said Albus. "I hadn't really thought about that. I suppose the vampires won't be too happy about humans just showing up in their home in the middle of the day, will they?"

"That's an understatement if ever there was one," said Klaus, with a raise of his eyebrows. "You'll need to be on your toes, that's for sure. You're sure you want to do this?" Elsa and Albus answered with brief nods. "In that case, do you know how to best deal with vampires, if things turn ugly?"

"Stun them?" hazarded Albus.

Klaus shook his head. "Stunning spells won't have any effect on them. You're best off killing them. Though blasting them away is always an option. Real weapons always work well, too. Here, just a moment." Klaus got up from his chair and disappeared out of the room.

Albus glanced at Elsa, questions in his eyes. "Do you think we can fight, and kill, vampires?"

Elsa shrugged. "Do we have any choice, if we want to find Scorpius?"

"But, can we kill other living creatures? Can we go that far?" demanded Albus.

"Technically, they aren't living, because their hearts aren't beating," said Elsa simply.

"Elsa—"

"Here we are," said Klaus, reentering the small library. He held a short sword, and two long, thin, deadly daggers. Albus didn't bother asking the older man why he kept weapons in his house—he had the distinct feeling there was much more to this elderly wizard than met the eye. "Lady gets first choice, I suppose?"

Elsa took the short sword without a word, leaving Albus and Klaus to each take one of the daggers.

"By the way, if this turns out to truly be your friend, do you even know if he wants to be found? Do you even know if he will order his vampires to stand down?" asked Klaus simply, watching Albus in expectation.

"No," said Albus. "No, I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Finding Some Vampires

"Would you mind if I smoke a cigarette?" asked Klaus. "It's a terrible habit, I know, and a hard one to break." They were standing out in his garden, the rain having subsided at last.

"It doesn't bother me," said Elsa.

"You are welcome to one if you would like," offered Klaus, holding out an open and half-used pack.

"No, thank you," said Elsa politely.

"I'll have one, if you're really offering," said Albus, reaching out and plucking one out of the small box. "I don't smoke regularly, but every once and a while I enjoy having either a cigarette or a cigar."

"The saints are all probably frowning down on me, for encouraging a youngster like you to smoke. But hey, we're all responsible for our own decisions, aren't we?" said Klaus with a wink at Albus.

"Saints?" echoed Albus.

Klaus shrugged. "You have to believe in something, Mr. Potter. All right, are we ready to go? Grab ahold of my arms, and I'll Apparate us there."

Albus and Elsa did as they were told. Spinning on the spot, they all disappeared with a faint _pop_.

Albus opened his eyes to find that he was on a hillside covered in trees. He could barely see in any direction, the foliage was so thick. Of vampires, and of the city, there were no signs.

"Klaus—"

Klaus gently held a finger to his lips. "Not so loud, Albus. We're not far, and vampires are keen of ear, even if it is the middle of the afternoon. Karlsruhe is just a couple miles ahead of us, down the hill. The vampires' caves, however, is just five short minutes from us. Up there, and to our left slightly."

"Caves?" repeated Elsa in a whisper.

"Yes. What did you expect? Some dark castle or mansion? This isn't Anne Rice or Bram Stoker, Miss Brandwock. Follow me." Klaus uttered a quick spell for silence, before he headed up the hill through the trees, cutting to their left, struggling through the thick underbrush. Elsa looked to Albus, hoping to have a brief but comforting meeting of the eyes. Albus, however, didn't look at her, but pushed past her and followed Klaus.

Just a few minutes later they arrived on the edge of a small clearing, no more than a couple square yards in size. At the back of this clearing, set into the very hillside itself, was the mouth of a cave. The entrance was large enough for three grown men to pass through, side by side, but it was cloaked in a thick, impenetrable darkness. For a brief moment, as the cave came into view and he stood just inside the line of trees at the edge of the clearing, Albus thought he saw a brief flitting of movement just beyond where the light reached—but he couldn't be sure.

Klaus took a long stride out into the center of the clearing, standing in full view of anything that might lurk in the blackness ahead. He had put his wand away in his pocket, and his dagger was obscured somewhere on his person. Where exactly, Albus couldn't be sure. So it was that he was virtually defenseless, and he held his arms extended to either side, a gesture meant to show the vampires that he came in peace.

"I mean you no harm. I come with two friends. A witch and a wizard, both young, who desire to speak to your new master," called out Klaus, in a loud, authoritative voice. However, there was absolutely no response. No brief movement. No soft sound. Not even the whisper of a slight shift of weight.

Klaus looked back at where Albus and Elsa crouched in the shadows of the trees. He shrugged, and then beckoned for them to join him. Hesitantly, they rose and moved to his side.

"I guess there's nothing else for it," said Klaus. "We have to simply enter. After all, they haven't told us not to."

"Maybe that's because they intend to make us into their snack?" offered Albus in a low voice.

"Could be," said Klaus with a grin, before walking forward and into the cave. Albus and Elsa hurried after him.

Albus stood, blinking, just a couple of feet into the darkness of the cave. He couldn't see anything and stood nervously with one hand in his pocket, curled around his wand. The other opened and closed slowly, itching to reach for the dagger that was tucked into his belt at his back, concealed beneath his overcoat.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the utter blackness. He sucked in his breath sharply as he realized that they were not alone. Two vampires stood, one on either side of the passage, leaning against the rocky wall.

Their skin was as pale as the moon. A faint white sheen seemed to glow from their bodies. Their lips curled back to show protruding fangs from their gums. They didn't look particularly friendly.

One of the vampires said something in German. Albus recognized it as a command to stop, and then to wait, though he couldn't understand it word for word.

So wait they did. In silence.

The inside of the cave where they stood was a simple passage. It went no more than fifteen feet back into the hillside, before curving away and out of sight. A very faint light could be seen coming around the bend. Albus guessed it came from some sort of small torch, based on its dimness and the way the shadows danced on the wall.

It seemed like they waited forever, standing without uttering a sound, while the vampires stared at them with unblinking gazes. The three humans, however, barely twitched. They stood their ground, knowing any show of fear or nervousness could be their undoing.

At last, three more vampires came swiftly into sight. They hadn't made a sound, giving no warning of their approach, and their abrupt appearance almost made Albus jump.

The one in the middle clearly held authority over the rest, for the two vampires that had leaned arrogantly against the wall until now immediately jumped forth, standing straight and tall. He strode forward, looking the humans up and down, inspecting their appearance and dispositions. He stood at least six feet and four inches high, at Albus' best guest, and had a piercing and unsettling gaze under which Albus shifted uncomfortably.

The vampire exchanged a few words in German with Klaus, in a deep and booming voice.

"Why do mere humans dare to intrude upon us?" demanded the vampire, now in English.

"This young witch and wizard desire to speak with your master," said Klaus with respect, though he was unwavering and showed no fear.

"And what right do they claim to speak with him?" asked the vampire, looking down his nose at Elsa and Albus in clear disgust.

"He is a close friend of theirs," began Klaus, "and would no doubt be very disappointed to learn that they had been turned away," he added pointedly.

The vampire looked as if there was a morsel in his mouth that was particularly distasteful. He exchanged a short glance with the vampire at his right, who looked as if he was thinking something along the same lines.

"Very well," the vampire said at last. "Come this way." He turned and swept off up the passage, as if it was assumed everyone would follow. Klaus went after him, with Elsa and Albus just behind. The two vampires that had come with him fell in behind the humans, blocking them in. The two other vampires remained where they were, though Albus noticed they once more took up positions of leniency, leaning back against the rocky walls.

They walked down the passage, which twisted and curved its way down into the hillside. Albus was right, it was lit by dim torches that were placed every twenty feet or so in brackets hammered into the walls of rock. They were far enough apart and threw off so little visibility, in fact, that there were several feet of darkness in-between the stretches of light.

The air was dank and cool, and only got more and more so the farther on they went. It didn't take very long for Albus to be thankful for the extra warmth provided by his overcoat.

After about fifteen minutes of walking at a brisk pace, the passage widened and became a sort of sitting room. It was roomy and circular, with three doorways leading off further into the hill.

Albus was pleasantly surprised at the extent of furnishing the vampires had here. There was an expensive looking silk rug, a number of armchairs, two couches, a few wooden chests that stood against the walls, and the only light came from a roaring fire in a smooth fireplace made of black marble.

Albus would be lying if he said it didn't set him a little on edge when he noticed that a number of the seats were already taken by no less than half a dozen vampires. His hand curled even tighter around his wand.

The tall vampire that had led them here turned, slowly and obviously licking his lips and teeth in a fashion that Albus really didn't like. "You may know me as Voughan, for I find it merely bad manners to not let my meal know my name before I feed."

Albus swallowed hard, really wishing they hadn't come up with such a crazy and stupid plan. Who would dream of walking right into a vampire den anyway?

"Forgive me, Hovenkoffer. I can recognize the family resemblance between you and our late master. However, I cannot in good conscience let these younglings live, if they are indeed friends of our new, human master, and it would be foolish to let you live, but kill them," said Voughan, in a surprisingly apologetic tone.

"No hard feelings," muttered Klaus dryly.

Albus noticed with a dry mouth that the vampires that had been seated were now on their feet, moving towards them slowly.

"We can hear your hearts racing in your chests. Do not worry, it will be over fast, and will not be…_too_ painful," said Voughan.

Albus sensed more than heard the two vampires behind them creeping forward, ready to feast on human flesh.

A quick idea rushed to the forefront of Albus' mind, without his actively looking for one. He could slip on the Invisibility Cloak. It would only take him a moment, and then he could get out of here, none the worse for wear.

But as quick as the idea came, he squashed it. He couldn't fit both him and Elsa under the cloak at the same time, and even if he could, would he really abandon Klaus, who was only here because of them? No. He would never do that. Their only hope would be to fight their way out. But how? Vampires were known for their speed and strength, and a fight between a human and vampire in close quarters was supposed to be hopeless. True, it was the middle of the day, and the vampires would be weaker, but would it be enough? He realized it would have to be.

What happened next seemed to progress in slow-motion. Voughan stepped forward, his hand going out to cup the back of Klaus' head, his mouth moving towards a vein at the base of the elderly wizard's neck.

A dagger appeared in Klaus' hand so fast Albus didn't have time to see where he pulled it from, glittering like a dangerous serpent in the firelight. A splash of blood flew into the air, and Voughan stumbled back in surprise—it was the first ungraceful movement Albus had seen him make.

Klaus turned his face to Albus with a grin, and the whole scene seemed to freeze in time. "I haven't had this much fun in years," he said.

And then the moment was over, and everyone sprang into action, the vampires converging on the three humans.

Chaos ensued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Timely Intervention

Albus barely had time to react as two vampires came hurtling at him from the front, and one from behind. Dropping to the floor, he rolled to his left, away from the churning confusion of bodies. He pulled out his wand and brought it slashing down at the same time that he reached up under his overcoat and pulled out the hidden dagger. The vampire nearest him, who had just reached out a hand to grab him, went flying back, hit by the silent spell.

Another vampire threw himself into Albus before the young wizard had the chance to move, sending them both crashing back into the hard rock wall.

Albus gasped as pain shot up and down his body. Bringing his knee up in one swift movement he drove it into the vampire's ribcage.

The vampire grunted, but didn't back up. He brought his mouth down towards Albus' neck, his mouth wide and fangs protruding.

Albus wriggled desperately and managed to get his arm that held the dagger free. Bringing it up with a yell of anger he drove the hilt into the side of the vampire's head. The vampire staggered to the side, his hands groping for the wall, before collapsing in a heap to the floor.

Albus pulled himself to his full six foot height, pointed his wand straight at the chest of a charging vampire and yelled, "_Tarantallegra!_" The vampire was hit square on by the jet of light, and his legs proceeded into a wild tap dance that sent him skittering across the silken carpet.

Albus just caught a glance of more vampires pouring in through two of the doorways before another one was on him. The vampires were substantially slower and weaker than they would be at night, but they were still fast in comparison to most humans. Albus barely had time to react before the vampire had knocked his hand with such force that the dagger went spinning from his grip.

Albus responded by punching the vampire in the face with his now-free fist. The vampire barely noticed, but it was just enough for Albus to flick his wrist and mutter, "_Levicorpus!" _causing the vampire to suddenly be pulled up into the air by his ankle.

Without a pause Albus lunged forward, _toward _the new wave of vampires that were rushing to meet him. _"Accio! Accio! Accio!"_ Albus called with quick succession.

Two couches and a chair came flying to Albus, bowling over a dozen or so vampires who stood in their way as they came. Albus himself only dove out of the way an instant before the furniture all smashed together with a horrendous crash, sending splinters of wood raining in all directions.

Albus pulled himself to his feet right at the moment that he felt something heavy drop into his pocket—the pocket that held the Sorting Hat. Reaching his hand inside, he closed it around the hilt of a sword that was cool to the touch. Courage and renewed energy flooded into his body as he tore it out with a cry of surprise, holding aloft the mighty sword of Gryffindor, the rubies seeming to gleam and glow with their own light.

The vampires that had already pulled themselves back to their feet hesitated for only a moment, before rushing forwards once more, intent on finishing Albus off.

Albus sprang into the vampires' midst, dancing this way and that, into and out of the vampires' reach. In his right hand he clutched his wand, sending salvos of spells off as fast as he could. In his left hand he held the sword of Gryffindor, which he swung with startlingly accuracy, slicing at vampire calves and thighs.

But eventually one vampire managed to avoid the swing of Albus' sword. Throwing himself past Albus' guard, he crashed into the wizard, taking them both to the floor with himself on top.

Albus knew that he was on the verge of being done for, but struggled anyways as the vampire wrestled his body down to the floor, pinning his arms to the carpet.

With one last desperate attempt to get free, Albus bravely head butted the vampire in the face. But the result was that Albus fell back, stars dancing across his vision, swiftly followed by the vampire head butting _him _in the face. The sound of shattering bone rung in Albus' ears as blood spurted from his broken nose.

It was at that moment that a voice rang forth across the din of the fight, "Hoooooold it."

Everyone in the room froze and turned their heads, all movement ceasing in an instant at the command.

Scorpius stood in one of the doorways, stretched to his full height, his gray eyes as stormy and unreadable as always beneath his long blonde bangs that hung low on his forehead. He looked commanding and authoritative dressed in all black clothes with silver lining. Not even the smallest of expressions crossed his face as his gaze ran around the room, sliding across Albus without his friend having the smallest inkling as to what he was thinking.

"Voughan," said Scorpius, his voice low and dangerous, "_what_ is going on here?"

Voughan moved from somewhere out of Albus' vision to stand in front of Scorpius. "Master, these humans intruded without permission. We did not wish to wake you—"

"Silence, Voughan," snarled Scorpius. "Lying does you no credit. Get out of my sight—I will deal with you later."

Voughan growled deep in his throat, his eyes not leaving Scorpius'. For a moment it seemed as if something unpleasant might take place, but then Voughan twisted away and glided from the room.

Scorpius took a step forward, and went off on a long rant in German. Albus understood only a few words, like "guests," "food and drink" and "don't want to see." When he finished the vampires all slid away without making a noise, including the one that had been sitting on Albus' chest, allowing the dark-haired wizard to finally pull himself to his feet.

The first thing Albus did was look toward Elsa and Klaus, to see how they had fared. Elsa was very pale, but standing. She had a long, bloody gash in her thigh, but that appeared to be her only serious wound. Klaus was cradling a broken wrist and had many smaller injuries, but nevertheless was grinning like mad and seemed very pleased with himself.

As for the battleground—well, it seemed quite the worse for wear. The entire place had been upended, with very few scraps of furniture surviving in any way shape or fashion. Even the rug had gotten several large tears in it.

Scorpius stood surveying them. He was distant, with his arms crossed, his expression masked. Albus had thought that he had seen a gleam of warmth in those gray eyes for a brief moment, but he couldn't be sure—in any case, Scorpius was as cold as could be at the minute.

"You fool, Albus," said Scorpius with a small smirk. "I assume this crazy plan was your idea, wasn't it? I must say, your face definitely looked sharper the last time I saw you."

Albus slid his wand into one of his pockets and the sword of Gryffindor into his belt, and then wiped the back of his hand across his face. It was true, if his appearance in anyway matched the way he felt, he most certainly did not look his best.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Albus, crossing to her in a hurry. Her face had only paled further, and she appeared to only be standing because she held one arm outstretched against the wall.

"Elsa, too, does not quite look as chipper as I remember her," mused Scorpius, not moving from his place just inside one of the doorways.

Albus ignored his friend as he quickly pulled off his overcoat, pushing it against Elsa's injury. In just a couple of moments it was damp with her blood.

Klaus was by their side in a moment, his wrist already healed and back to its original state. "Has your friend always been such a merry and encouraging fellow?" he whispered to Albus. Albus merely shook his head, not taking his eyes from Elsa's hurt.

"Here," said Klaus, pulling Albus by the chin to look at him. "_Episkey!_" A brief shock of pain went through Albus' nose, followed by a small _crunch_.

"Thanks," said Albus under his breath, briefly feeling his newly mended nose with one hand.

"Step aside," said Klaus. "I can heal this, but you need to get out of my way." Wordlessly, Albus did as he was bidden.

"Who is this old man that you've taken to running around after, Albus?" called Scorpius, still unmoving.

"Old—man. I'll show you exactly how old I am when I walk all up and down your bloody disrespectful little arse," muttered Klaus, not turning from where he had kneeled by Elsa. He removed Albus' coat from the wound, and quickly began to run his wand up and down the long cut, speaking low incantations as he did so.

"Elsa, are you all right?" asked Albus in concern. She still hadn't spoken a word, and had her eyes screwed shut, her lips pressed together tightly.

"If I had to put forth my very best guess, I'd say she wasn't," put in Scorpius helpfully. Albus decided he had the moment to shoot him a look of poisoned daggers. "Now, Albus, is that the way to look at your long-lost friend?"

"There we go," said Klaus, as the last bit of Elsa's wound resealed, leaving pale, but unmarked skin beneath the torn legging of her jeans. "You'll be all right, though no doubt you'll feel very dizzy and unsettled on your feet for a while. You've lost a lot of blood."

Elsa's lids rose slowly, revealing hazy and glazed over eyes. She looked at Albus for a moment, before her legs suddenly gave out beneath her. Albus caught her just a moment before she hit the floor. "Klaus?" questioned Albus in alarm.

"Don't worry. She's fainted, but she'll be her..." Klaus looked for a word, "sunny," he hazarded, "self in a day or two."

Albus lowered Elsa's limp body slowly to the ground. Resting her head on his blood-drenched, but comfortable coat, he got to his feet.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Albus sprang across the room, crossing the space between him and Scorpius in a moment. Wildly, he threw out a punch, aiming recklessly for the other boy's face.

Scorpius, however, had always been faster than Albus, and it appeared he still was. Scorpius rolled to the side, leaving Albus' fist to soar harmlessly through air. Scorpius now had his wand out, and was pointing it at arm's length towards Albus.

"Calm your bloody self down, Albus," snapped Scorpius.

"How can you just sit there so calmly?" demanded Albus, in a rage. "Elsa almost died because of you and your stupid vampires, and all you do is sit there, looking on, and making—making snarky comments!"

"Look here, and stop blithering," ordered Scorpius. "I didn't ask you to become the hero and come traipsing in here looking for me. I've been quite fine without you. Look at me, for blast's sake! I am the first human to ever rule a vampire clan. You think I need saving from that?"

"You're the first human to ever rule a vampire clan, _exactly_," yelled Albus. "What the hell are you thinking? If someone else isn't going to kill you for that, your own wonking vampires are."

"You presume too much. I'm more capable than you give me credit for. And what type of word is 'wonking?'"

"Even the most capable of witches and wizards die, Scorpius." Stepping forward despite Scorpius' wand, Albus grabbed his friend roughly by the shoulders.

"And if I die, so what?" replied Scorpius, cool gray eyes defiant.

"_I_ care if you die. Elsa cares. _That's _what," Albus said, fury practically overflowing his burning emerald orbs that stared daringly back into Scorpius' stormy ones.

The two young wizards stood with less than two feet of distance separating their shaking bodies, adrenaline and emotion coursing through their veins. Scorpius still had his wand between them, trained at Albus' chest. And Albus still had his fingers curled into the fabric of Scorpius' jacket, gripping his blonde friend's shoulders with all the strength he had, having no intention of letting go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Never Let Go

"Well, this is quite the cheery reunion," said Klaus dryly.

Scorpius pulled sharply back and away from Albus, wrenching free of the dark-haired wizard's grip.

"Talk to your friend here," Scorpius said, instantly cool and in control once more. "Albus is the one who exploded all over me."

Albus didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor with his arms hanging loosely by his side, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"What happens now?" asked Klaus. "Oh, do you mind if I smoke?" he added, looking questioningly at Scorpius.

"Yes, I mind," snapped Scorpius. "We're underground in a relatively closed off series of caves, do you want me to suffocate?"

Klaus shrugged. "No need to get so short with me, I was just asking."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "As for what happens now, I suggest you leave immediately. Though, somehow I think that might be too much for me to hope for."

"I'm not leaving without you," said Albus quietly.

"See?" said Scorpius, looking to Klaus. "That's the stubbornness we all know and hate Albus for." Klaus saw Albus flinch, but Scorpius didn't notice. "If I can't get rid of you right away, we might as well go through to my sitting room, seeing as you destroyed everything in here," suggested Scorpius, looking around rather woefully at the splinters of furniture and the torn rug.

"This way." Scorpius turned and walked through the doorway behind him, not waiting to see if anyone followed.

"Klaus, a little help?" asked Albus, crossing to Elsa's still body, and kneeling beside it. With Albus taking her shoulders as carefully as he could, and Klaus taking her legs, they managed to move her through the doorway after Scorpius and down the short corridor into the chamber beyond.

Scorpius was already sitting in a comfortable looking red armchair, his feet propped up on a leather ottoman. Other furnishings included a green couch, two more red armchairs, a couple of small tables, a grand Turkish rug, and several rather gruesome tapestries of vampires dismembering humans and drinking their blood. Here, too, there was a beautiful marble fireplace with flames leaping in the grate.

"Put her over there," said Scorpius with a wave of his hand at the couch. Klaus and Albus were grateful to oblige, for carrying human dead-weight gets tiring fast. Albus quickly made her as comfortable as he could, moving pillows and cushions around as he saw fit.

No sooner had Albus sunk into an armchair when three vampires carrying as many trays slid soundlessly into the room. Each tray held a human meal which the vampires placed with a flourish upon the small tables that sat near each armchair.

"Thank you, you may go," said Scorpius. With a short bow, the vampires vanished as quietly as they had come. Scorpius poked at the food on his plate with a mournful gaze. "I never thought I'd miss mother's cooking quite so much. Turns out vampires are terrible at it. Aren't used to having to prepare food, what with fresh human meat and blood being their usual meal, you see," explained Scorpius. "I had a terrible time just getting them to be able to fix this meager sitting."

Albus could see where Scorpius was coming from. The meal consisted of a fried egg and slice of tomato between two pieces of bread, half a baked potato, and a glass of water.

"Voughan has really pushed me to try out some blood, insisting that it's really quite good. It took quite a lot to ensure him I probably wouldn't favor it."

"Sounds like you and Voughan are regular pals," said Albus dryly, taking the sparse sandwich and raising it to his lips.

"He's not so bad when you get to know the chap," said Scorpius amiably. "He has his way of doing and thinking about things, but he does what he's told if you give him a straight order." Still, Albus wasn't convinced it was that great having a second-in-command who might just decide to eat visitors before even running it by his leader, but decided not to point it out.

"Scorpius," started Albus, pausing briefly before continuing, "why are you here? Why are you doing what you're doing? What's going through your head?"

"I killed someone, Albus. You don't think that's a reason to flee England? What better place than Germany? I'm fluent, and as for the vampires, I need some form of protection, don't I? I'm not going to Azkaban, Albus. I won't. I can't," Scorpius' voice was as level as always, but Albus saw the small tremble in his lip as he spoke, the slight flaring of his nostrils. They were very subtle signs. Signs anyone but Albus would miss, but that told him worlds about the situation.

"Scorpius, why—" began Albus, his voice so low Scorpius had to lean towards him to hear it. "Why—why did—just…why?" ended Albus helplessly, searching Scorpius' masked eyes for any answer to his question. Unnoticed by both of them, Klaus had slipped away back down to the other chamber, leaving them in privacy.

Scorpius gazed down at his hands, curled in his lap. "I caught him in the act, Albus," said Scorpius, his lower lip starting to tremble even more. "I caught him—caught him doing it, to a young boy. He was—it was—it—the same stuff that Blackwell did to me, Albus," said Scorpius in a hushed whisper. Now he was looking at Albus, his eyes pleading. "I lost it, Albus. For the first time in my life, I completely lost it. I was angry, so angry. Every bit of rage in my body, every bit that's been in me, boiling and stored up ever since—ever since that time, it all came out. It came rushing out in one quick moment, and took complete control of me." Scorpius' eyes squeezed shut at the memory, and a single tear slid out from between his lids.

Albus himself warred with the emotions churning within him. He wondered how he could feel so much in regards to someone else, for it was more terrible than anything he had ever felt for himself. It felt as if the emotions were at war within him, threatening to tear him apart and destroy every bit of sanity he had left.

"It—it wasn't your fault," began Albus. "How could anyone expect any more of you? You've done so much already. You've—you've—"

"Don't, Albus," said Scorpius, still not opening his eyes. "I killed my own father; there is no excuse for me. He was a man I loved and respected—how could I have done that, Albus? How, when all he did was—was—" he broke off, unable to speak. He caught a sob in the back of his throat, and then continued, "Does any man deserve to die for such a small crime?"

Albus could feel the tears start to flow soundlessly down his cheeks. He wished he could reach out and touch Scorpius in some way shape or fashion, perhaps to grab his hand or—or—but he knew he could not, as he never could. Scorpius could never be touched by anyone again, unless the contact was that of violence or anger. It was one of his many and great burdens to bear.

Albus sprang from his armchair and kneeled on the ground next to Scorpius'. "Listen to me," he said earnestly. "What your father did was no small violation of trust, easily forgiven. Yes, it was unfortunate that his actions inadvertently lead to his death, but you cannot shoulder all the blame. It will undo you. You bear too much as it is.

"You cannot escape all that has happened by running, Scorpius. Trying to escape your past and all that is within you will get you nowhere. It will pile up, drowning you in the shit that it is, until you completely lose yourself. I should know," he finished quietly, his gaze moving briefly to the sleeping form of Elsa.

"But what do I do, Albus?" asked Scorpius, his eyelids slowly opening, though his gaze did not lift from his twisted hands that remained in his lap. "I can't go to Azkaban; I'd sooner die then set foot in the place. I'm on the verge of breaking, Albus. Breaking to the point of never being able to be repaired again."

Albus saw clearly the lines of fear written in Scorpius' face. Lines of fear written all over the most courageous and brave person he had ever known, and he knew he faced a daunting task. How could he comfort the blonde wizard? How could he protect him from all that lay ahead? He had no idea.

"You're not going to go to Azkaban, Scorpius," said Albus firmly, pouring more confidence into his voice than he actually felt. "We don't even have to go back to England—at least not yet. Let's get out of here, let's travel the world. I've got an apartment that can move through space without boundaries. You need time, Scorpius. It takes time to heal, and you have many hurts that go deeper perhaps than even you know." Scorpius looked at Albus now, and they held each other's gaze, communicating much more than just the words that were said. It was one of those rare moments when Scorpius let his barriers down, one of those rare moments that he let in someone else.

"We are damaged goods, you and I," Albus said in a low voice. "I can't even promise you that we will ever be the same as we once were—in actuality I think it is highly unlikely. And I can't promise you that real healing of any sort is even out there, for I have searched for it for three years, and haven't found it. But what I can promise to you is a friend who will not leave you. A friend that will stand by you in that search, ever seeking an answer with you. A friend who has more faith in you than you have in yourself."

Slowly, the beginnings of a smile started to appear on Scorpius' face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Necessary

Voughan was very pleased to learn that Scorpius was leaving, handing the leadership of the clan over to him. When Scorpius told him, he nodded earnestly, and then swept off looking distinctly pleased with himself, as if he had done something great.

They woke Elsa from her faint with a _Rennervate_. She was still very pale, and shaky on her feet, but she was able to stand. She looked around, blinking in confusion. She started to ask Albus what had happened, but he shook his head, promising to explain later.

They took the walk back up the corridor to sunlight as quickly as they could, given Elsa's current state. It was with a sigh of relief that Albus stepped out onto grass, hearing the wind in the trees and feeling the afternoon sun on his face.

They Disapparated back to Klaus' house immediately, and took their leave with many thanks from Elsa and Albus to the kindly old wizard. He told them to stop by if they were ever in the neighborhood again, and that he would receive them with open arms.

"What are we going to do?" asked Elsa, once they had arrived back at the apartment. She stood behind the ugly orange armchair, resting her arms along the back. She was doing remarkably well, considering how much blood she had lost just a couple of hours earlier.

Scorpius and Albus were both sitting on the leather couch, at opposite ends from each other. Archimedes had arrived back from being out just after they had, and he now sat on Albus' lap, as Albus stroked his feathers fondly.

Albus exchanged a look with Scorpius. "I'll talk to her," he said, pushing Archimedes onto the couch beside him (with an indignant hoot from the owl) and rising to his feet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Elsa.

"Come on, Elsa, we're going out," said Albus.

"But I haven't had the chance to talk to Scorpius other than exchanging a few words, can't I—" but she broke off when she looked over at Scorpius, who merely shook his head at her sadly. Closing her mouth firmly, she said, "Okay, where are we going?"

"You'll see shortly," said Albus. That expression of concentration flew across his face briefly, and the city lights and the buzz of Muggle traffic were gone a moment later. Albus strode to the blank wall, as the door appeared in its face, and pulled it opened, beckoning for Elsa to step through.

Night had fallen at last, and at first Elsa wasn't sure where they were. When realization dawned on her she whirled on Albus, "No, you can't—" but the door had already vanished.

They stood in a narrow country lane of dirt, bounded by two low brick walls. Fields of wildflowers could be seen over the walls, stretching off and out of sight on one side while eventually turning into a dark forest on the other. At the end of the lane was a cottage, with warm lights spilling out of the windows. The cottage belonged to Elsa's grandmother, her only living relative.

"What are you doing?" demanded Elsa. Her words were fierce, but Albus could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Walk with me," he said quietly, taking off down the lane, away from the house. Elsa was about to refuse, but seeing that it probably wouldn't do her any good, she went after him.

"Elsa," Albus began, "Scorpius didn't leave the vampires to come back to England. He faces punishment for murder, and I for thievery. There is no place for us here, at least for now. We're going to go, travel places, and see things for a while. Both of us have to get away."

"Yeah, I understand that," said Elsa. "And I'll come with you. It'll be the three of us, like always." She looked up at Albus as they walked side-by-side, watching his face to see what she could there. His face was reserved, but his eyes were bright.

"No, Elsa," he whispered. "You can't. Things are different. I keep telling you that, Elsa, and you must see it yourself. Scorpius is damaged, Elsa. Very damaged. And he's not the only one." Suddenly, with a flash of insight, Elsa knew what Albus was going to say next, and she didn't want to hear it.

"No," she said, shaking her head fiercely, sending her glossy black hair flying around her and blinking back tears. "Don't say it, Albus."

Albus stopped walking, forcing Elsa to stop as well, but he didn't look at her. His gaze was ahead, on the narrow dirt road and the pebbles resting in the dust. "Elsa, I'm not the same as I was, either. Ever since—ever since that night. I know you don't want to hear it, but you must. I love you, Elsa. I love you with all I am. But we can't be together, at least—at least not yet. Until I'm whole again, or have achieved some semblance of health, it just can't be."

Elsa's had turned towards Albus, but her gaze rested downwards, on the heavy dragon-hide boots he wore. She was losing the battle with her tears, and they were starting to course out of the corner of her eyes and down her face, collecting on the end of her nose and chin.

"I won't cut you completely out, as I did before, I promise. Unless that is what you want. Scorpius and I will stop by, at least once a season. For a couple of days perhaps. We'll see. I'm not sure—I'm not really sure of anything anymore."

Elsa struggled to say something, anything, but she wasn't convinced she'd be able to make any sound come out if she tried—it would most likely just be a stifled sob.

Suddenly Albus had turned towards her. He reached out, pinching her chin between his forefinger and thumb, and raised her face to look at his. He wasn't crying, like her, but his eyes were very sad, and she saw that his face was twisted in a grimace, as if he was fighting some emotion inside him that was trying to break free.

Albus opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the storm clouds that had been collecting above them, unseen by either, let their heavy bellies break loose, pouring a torrent down over everything below.

Elsa was grateful for the downfall, for it mingled with her tears and washed them away. It also soaked her to the skin instantly, bringing the cold with it, helping her to forget the hurt she felt.

Albus' long hair was plastered to his face, the long dark locks looking almost like the black digits of a hand against his white features.

Their gazes met, and Albus said quietly, only just heard over the pounding of the rain, "Your eyes are so beautiful it hurts to look into them for very long." His fingers slid from Elsa's chin to her cheek, touching her so lightly it almost felt like feathers being brushed across her cheekbones.

For a moment, Elsa thought that Albus was going to kiss her. But the next thing she knew he had whirled away from her and was pounding off back the way they had come, sending up sheets of rainwater in his wake.

Helplessly, Elsa stumbled over to the wall, sliding down to sit in the gathering mud and water as she felt the hard brick pressing into her back. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around herself and buried her head within them. Welcoming the numbness brought on by the cold, and the sting of the rainfall, and the pain, Elsa retreated into her head.

_How could I have regained him, after all these years, to just lose him again the instant I turned around?_

**. . . . . .**

Scorpius looked up from inspecting the sword of Gryffindor as Albus came staggering through the door. His friend was soaking wet, half-covered in mud, and looked completely miserable.

"How did it go?" asked Scorpius.

"Terrible," said Albus, slumping into the orange armchair, heedless to the water and mud that was going everywhere. He leaned forward, pressing his fingers to his eyes.

"She didn't take it well, I assume?"

"_She _didn't take it well?" echoed Albus, almost stupidly. "I suppose not. I think I was too consumed with how damn hard it was on myself. And I almost choked, right at the last."

"I guess you don't—"

"Want to talk about it?" interrupted Albus, taking his fingers away from his eyes. "No, I don't want to talk about it. I know what you'll do. You'll tell me I'm in love, and should go after her, and leave you, and that that's the only way I'll be happy."

"No, actually," said Scorpius, surprise evident on his face, as if he couldn't believe that that was what Albus would, indeed, think. "I know nothing of romantic love, you know that, and wouldn't say anything of the sort. I have no idea if there would be any fulfillment there. Besides, I must say, Albus, despite the fact that it is so bloody selfish, that I couldn't tell you to leave me if I wanted to. I've been so miserable without you and am in such a dreadful state that I have absolutely no ability to survive without you whatsoever. I suppose it's not a very healthy spot to find oneself in, but I right now I don't think I bloody well care."

Albus stared at his friend for several good minutes after this speech, before his face slowly split into a grin. "Damn, I've missed you."

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow at Albus. "I'm not going to say 'I've missed you, too,' because that is effectively what I just said, albeit in a very roundabout way. Now, my question is, where are we going to first? America? Or maybe Australia? I hear Taiwan is nice this time of year. South Korea, perhaps? Yeah, how about South Korea? I've heard great things about that country. Not to mention I'd love to try me some Kimchi."

"I have no objection," said Albus, with a crooked smile. "South Korea it is."

Closing his eyes, an expression of concentration worked its way onto Albus' face. The next instant, the apartment was flying through space.

**Author's Note:  
Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know this story definitely has its flaws…but I hope you were able to get something out of it anyways. Please, please, PLEASE drop a review telling me what you thought, even if it's just to say that you were very dissatisfied. I'll take anything. **

**~ThaniMag**


End file.
